celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Avarosa
Avarosa is a very balanced character, both in personality and alignment. She's a tough character that prefers hand-to-hand combat despite having access to magic, and has many problem and puzzle solving skills thanks to her wisdom. Ultimately she cares for herself and whatever action has the most benefit for her in the long run, but prefers that to be whatever keeps the most people satisfied. She says it's to avoid future conflict. Despite this, Avarosa is still an agressive and strong-headed person who will often underestimate the opponent or ignore her own weaknesses. In addition, she finds a lot of joy in acts of violence, and loves being given the chance to prove her own strength. She's also very sassy. However, since her departure from Faerun and her loss of powers and armor, she's been more guarded and defensive than agressive, careful to not put herself in too much danger. Background Avarosa didn't always have the name she uses today. Her real name used to just be Christine. In her childhood, she was but a small farmhand in a rural town. Her life was uneventful, but she had a happy family and friends to play with. That all changed when the dragon attacked. It was a young adult green dragon that was seeking to make its mark on the world, and her village was the first on the map to take down. It wasn't just a simple raid though, this dragon was malicious. When it came to the town, he had already caught some villagers beforehand and brainwashed them. By the time he had landed, several houses had already been lit on fire, and the peasants were openly fighting eachother in the streets. The scene was all horrifying to Christine. Her family was lucky and were been unnafected, and attempted to flee with her from the riot. But as they ran through the town, it was becoming obvious how grim the situation was. The fire was spreading, some buildings had already collapsed and other families that had the same idea were getting snatched and tossed into the air by the dragon, who was circling overhead. Occasionly it would simply swoop down and eat them whole as it flew by. Christine's family was almost out of town, but as they reached the exit the dragon landed down in front of them, causing a small tremor. Christine's parents couldn't do much but tremble in fear as the beast looked down upon them. As the monster reared back its head and took in a mighty breath, her father snapped to and carried her out of the way. Unfortunately her mother was feared stiff and couldn't be saved, so the father forced his daughter's face into his chest to prevent her from witnessing what happened when the line of acid breath was blasted at her mother. The father knew that there was no escape, so he decided to go down fighting. After kissing Christine goodbye and hiding her in an overturned barrel, he grabbed a nearby pitchfork and went to avenge his wife. Christine was powerless to do anything but listen to the screams of pain and despire outside her hiding place, and curled into a ball with her eyes closed. Christine was the only villager left alive. She wandered aimlessly for a few days with nowhere to go, focusing only on survival. On the third day, she collapsed from hunger and exhaustion deep in some nearby woods. The forest spirits saw her alone and took pity on her. A few dryads picked her up and transported her to a shelter made inside of an enormous tree. For the next few years she was grown by the nature spirits, and seeking revenge she struck a deal with them. As long as she swore to protect nature and never share druidic secrets, they would bless her with magical strength and abilities. From that day on, her new name was Avarosa. With revenge on the dragon sworn, she set out on her own, hunting and training her skills for when she'd face it again. Another few years later, Avarosa heard rumors of suspicious activity at a nearby imperial city. Thinking that she'd be able to gain a profit out of it, the adventurer investigated further. After capturing and analyzing a suspect, she confirmed that he had been brainwashed and was setting up barrels of oil throughout the city, a pattern that was all too familiar to her. After reporting her findings to the Jarl of the city, she was able to convince the town guard to aid her in setting up an ambush for the Dragon. After a long and arduous battle, Avarosa was finally able to take her revenge, dealing the final blow and spitting in the dragon's face. Still not satisfied, she had the local blacksmith forge a suit of armor out of the body. The armor would symbolize her accomplishment and stand as a testament to her strength, as well as a constant reminder to herself that she had gotten revenge. It also had certain magical properties to it as well, but she would remain unaware of them for quite some time. With her main quest behind her, Avarosa decided to live out her life continuing to improve herself. Her upkeep was held by her new job as a guide, and occasionaly she would get requests to enchant items for others. She started to get more bloodthirsty, and would take several mercenary jobs before she got a contract from the captain of the town guard of the city she killed the dragon in. Together with the bumbling but good-intentioned mage-knight guard and a dashing (yet naive) rogue, Avarosa went on a small adventure to put down a demonic cult that was beginning to rise up. At the end of the adventure, Avarosa's party was locked in battle with a lich that was hellbent on covering the world in darkness. Things were beginning to look grim though, for as long as the Lich remained near his phylactery, he would continuously reanimate himself. However, the team found a way to work together to remove him from the world for good. First, the mage-knight opened up a dimensional door leading to an unknown world, then struck the skeleton with spell-infused sword that temporarily halted his ability to use magic. Afterwards, the rogue used his nimble fingers to snatch the phylactery away from the lich. Finally, Avarosa bullrushed the skeleton through the door, but it wasn't going down alone. It held onto the druid, dragging her along into a fall down to the world below. Avarosa caught onto the door before she fell, and the others were rushing to her aide, but it was of no use. The very touch of the lich was draining her strength away, and she couldn't hold on much longer, much less pull herself up without bringing the monster with her. So she told the others to seal the door behind her and let go. During her fall down, the lich was still draining her and was furious, but a silenced wizard was no threat in a grapple. Even with her strength waning, she could still gain control of the fight. As the earth below grew closer, Avarosa forced the skeleton underneath her and made sure he hit the ground first. Needless to say, the frail skeleton shattered into tiny pieces. Avarosa was next though, and when she hit the ground she was knocked out cold. Involvement Avarosa's first venture outside of Faerun was within the Gerudo Desert of Hyrule, more specifically of the Twilit area. A roaming band of goblins had captured her while she was unconscious and stripped her of all her valuables, including her dragon plated armor and enchanted weapons. When she woke up she found herself trapped within a cage and attempted to sneak out, but ultimately this resulted in failure and violently alerted the rest of the goblins. Luckily, Eliwood (along with the rest of his party) had been marching in the area and came to the rescue. Unfortunately, Avarosa's goods had already been shipped away, but the group was kind enough to put her back on her feet. Not one to rely on others for too long, Avarosa thanked them, said her farewells and was on her way. Eventually Avarosa made her way to a shady inn where she was supposed to meet with an informant to help find where her armor had been shipped to. It turns out that the goblins were en route to none other than Ganondorf to pay tribute to him. However, this information was a bit too hot for the informant to reveal, so he demanded a larger fee to divulge it. A fight ended up breaking out in which Avarosa made allies with an enigmatic swordsman named Lee, whom helped her win the battle. Avarosa then paid Lee to help set up a trap for the goblins in the city before they reached Ganondorf, but things went south quickly. The plan they had prepared failed, and a scuffle with the town guards ensued. Avarosa was detained and questioned, but Lee managed to escape unharmed. Soon after Avarosa was released and was able to strike a deal which involved working for Ganondorf and/or the Lords of Midnight for a while in order to earn back her armor. Now Avarosa is currently working with Valeera to quell the cause of a disturbance within Death Mountain, and save the citizens of Kakariko Village from a fiery demise. Powers and Capabilities Avarosa, at the moment, has one main weapon at her disposal. A shortspear for close combat that she can also throw a fair distance accurately. It looks simple, but it has a magic enchantment that allows its weilder to recall it to her hand by mental command. She's also proficient with most basic weaponry, but she doesn't currently own anything else significant. She does however have the ability to use divine nature magic. She used to be capable of casting spells such as calling down lightning, summoning hail storms, or raising spiky undergrowth to entangle her enemies. But since her departure from Faerun, she has lost her connection to the forest spirits which gave Avarosa her power. Avarosa's most accomplished skill is that she has a knack for enchanting and alchemy, as well as making her own weapons and armor. She's also skilled at both handling and riding all kinds of different animals. Trivia *Avarosa is the first of two original characters played on CR by the user Jin, as well as one of the only active characters with a completely original backstory. External links * intro topic *First PQ, fight at the barcategory: Player Characters